kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
List Of Episodes/Chapters
The Number of Chapters that will appear on the fanfiction. The Number of Chapters #The Awakening Part 1 #The Awakening Part 2 #The Awakening Part 3 #The Awakening Part 4 #The Awakening Part 5 #The Thrill Of The Hunt #Temptation #Deadly Force #Enter Macbeth #The Edge #Long Way To Morning #His Friend's Father #Reawakening #Leader Of The Pack #Metamorphosis #Legion #A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time #The Mirror #Eye of the Beholder #Vows #City Of Stone Part 1 #City Of Stone Part 2 #City Of Stone Part 3 #City Of Stone Part 4 #Incipit #Intra Potentiam #Rise of the Turtles Part 1 #Rise of the Turtles Part 2 #Turtle Temper #New Friend, Old Enemy #I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman #Metalhead #Monkey Brains #Never Say Xever #The Gauntlet #Panic in the Sewers #Mousers Attack! #It Came From the Depths #I, Monster #New Girl In Town #The Alien Agenda #The Pulverizer #TCRI #Cockroach Terminator #Baxter's Gambit #Enemy of My Enemy #Karai's Vendetta #The Pulverizer Returns! #Parasitica #Operation: Break Out #Showdown Part 1 #Showdown Part 2 #The Mutation Situation #Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids #Follow The Leader #Mutagen Man Unleashed #Mikey Gets Shellacne #Target: April O'Neil #Slash And Destroy #The Good, The Bad And Casey Jones #The Kraang Conspiracy #Fungus Humungous #Metalhead Rewired #Of Rats And Men #The Manhattan Project Part 1 #The Manhattan Project Part 2 #Mazes & Mutants #The Lonely Mutation Of Baxter Stockman #Newtralized! #Pizza Face #The Wrath Of Tiger Claw #The Legend Of The Kuro Kabuto #Plan 10 #Vengeance Is Mine #A Chinatown Ghost Story #Into Dimension X! #The Invasion Part 1 #The Invasion Part 2 #Within The Woods #A Foot Too Big #Buried Secrets #The Croaking #In Dreams #Race With The Demon #Eyes Of The Chimera #Vision Quest #Mystic Quest #Return To New York #Serpent Hunt #The Pig And The Rhino #Battle For New York Part 1 #Battle For New York Part 2 #Casey Jones VS. The Underworld #Clash Of The Mutanimals #Meet Mondo Gecko #The Deadly Venom #Turtles In Time #Tale Of The Yokai #Attack of the Mega Shredder! #The Creeping Doom #The Fourfold Trap #High Noon #Outfoxed #Revelations #Double Jeopardy #Upgrade #The Cage #The Price #Avalon Part 1 #Avalon Part 2 #Avalon Part 3 #Shadows Of The Past #Heritage #Monsters #Golem #Sanctuary #M.I.A. #Grief #The Hound of Ulster #Walkabout #Mark of the Panther #Eye of the Storm #The New Olympians #The Green #Sentinel #Bushido #Cloud Fathers #Ill Met By Moonlight #The Gathering Part 1 #The Gathering Part 2 #Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! #Annihilation Earth! Part 1 #Annihilation Earth! Part 2 #Beyond The Known Universe #The Moons of Thalos 3 #The Weird World Of Wyrm #The Outlaw Armaggon! #Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons #Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind #The Arena of Carnage #The War for Dimension X #The Cosmic Ocean #Revenge of the Triceratons #The Evil of Dregg #The Ever-Burning Fire #Earth's Last Stand #City At War #Broken Foot #The Insecta Trifecta #Mutant Gangland #Bat in the Belfry #The Super Shredder #Darkest Plight #The Power Inside Her #Tokka VS. the World #Tale of Tiger Claw #Requiem #Owari #Till Death Do Us Part Again Part 1 #Till Death Do Us Part Again Part 2 #A Rogue's Tale #Time Fugitives Part 1 #Time Fugitives Part 2 #Beauty & the Beast #Nightcrawler #The Reckoning #Hunter's Moon Part 1 #Hunter's Moon Part 2 #Hunter's Moon Part 3 #The Journey #Reunion Part 1 #Reunion Part 2 #Dream A Little Carter #The Citadel #The Secret Of Dagger Rock #The Wind Jackal Of Mozenrath #In The Heat Of The Fright #Shadow Of A Doubt #When Chaos Comes Calling #The Lost Ones #Lover's Quarrel #While The City Snoozes #Black Sand #Vocal Hero #Bloodlines #The Lost City Of The Sun #The Hunted #The Book of Khartoum #Two To Tangle #Stolen Book #Scroll of the Demodragon #The Forgotten Swordsman #Heart of Evil #End Times #The Hearts #The Worlds of Universes #The Combined Hearts #New Allies #Famillar #Grab the Seal! #Nerissa's Last Stand #The Power of Zenith #The Ancient Stone #The Lost Chamber #Lost Dark Arts #Hunting Artifacs #The War Has Begun #Ultima Pugna #Hindsight Part 1 #Hindsight Part 2 #Hindsight Part 3 #Overflow #When Worlds Collide Part 1 #When Worlds Collide Part 2 #Invitation Only #Masque #Bash #Reunion #Strangers #The Rock #Rock & Roll #The Lost #Estranged #Louse #Rock of Ages #The Gate #Tyrants #Phoenix #Strangled #Losers #Yojimbo #Osoroshi no Tabi #Kagayakei Kinto #The Curse of Savanti Romero #The Crypt of Dracula #The Frankenstein Experiment #Monsters Among Us! #The Wasteland Warrior #The Impossible Desert #Carmageddon #X-Calibre #Excessive Force #Battle Lines #Backlash #Guardian Angel #Breakdown #Aces & Eights #Family Reunion #Captive Hearts #Stolen Loves #Old Lives #Love In Vain #No One is an Island #Graduation Day #Badlands #Hunting Grounds #Shades of Grey #Foresight Part 1 #Foresight Part 2 #Foresight Part 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Chapters Category:Seasons Category:Arcs Category:Events Category:Sagas